German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 214 532 B3 describes a component having a MEMS element and a cap structure having a media connection opening. A pressure sensing surface is developed on the MEMS element, which is to be connected via the media connection opening to a spatial surroundings of the component in such a way that a pressure prevailing in the spatial surroundings also prevails on the pressure sensing surface. Furthermore, the pressure sensing surface is to be protected against foreign particles and interfering environmental influences by a special development of the media connection opening.